Applying an amount (often a small amount) of active agent onto a restricted area of an absorbent device may be difficult. In British patent application nos. GB 2 268 907 and GB 2 251 209, a method of printing on foam is disclosed. The print is deposited on a carrier and then transferred from the carrier to the foam by the application of heat and pressure. The method is laborious and not suitable for sensitive compositions, as they may suffer from the heat and pressure treatment by, e.g., degradation.
WO 06007844 describes a wound care device, wherein an active agent is applied to an absorbent element by spray coating.